Orange shinobi
by LancelotQuanta
Summary: Nagato gift saved Naruto from his own demise, Naruto were then sent to an alternate universe, can he win against madara this time?
1. First ending

Disclaimer : I don't naruto… heck I don't even own this story~

Summary: the war against Madara goes awfully wrong, Naruto lost his friend and precious people, in the sea of hopelessness, nagato final gift unleash itself sending Naruto to an alternate universe, in that universe Namikaze Minato was capable to split Kyuubi soul in two sealing half in uzumaki kushina thus saving his wife life and the other half was sealed in one of his twins, his daughter.

Thanks Kswolf for betaing this chapter ^^

(oh and there is 'minor' twist, Naruto still don't know his parent identity, during his mental breakdown he reverted because the sage chakra influence, causing him to feel his friends support, and when he confronts dark Naruto he succeed through his own guts~)

Alternate World

It was the tenth month of pregnancy, the month where the second Kyuubi jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Kushina is going to give birth to her first child, the fact that she is giving birth to twins isn't helping the matter either, Namikaze Minato is now by her side trying his best to give support to Kushina beside doing his best to hold the Kyuubi from releasing itself from its prison.

He had poured all his time to restudy his sealing technique all for the sake of this day, where the seal that holds the bijuu trapped is most brittle, due to the restrain of birth giving, and luckily due to the play of fate (the story writer), he had somehow found the way to seal a bijuu without the need to sacrifice soul to shinigami.

There is no possible way for any human to sustain the whole chakra of the kyuubi sealed, not to mention that, without the power of the shinigami, sealing the whole bijuu chakra would be impossible, the most that a normal human made and powered seal could do is sealing 6 tailed worth of chakra which require the strength and precision of two kage level shinobi, hence after a painful brainstorming session, Minato reach a conclusion that should the seal fail the Kyuubi chakra would be split into two and then sealed, and not to mention not all human had the capabilities to sustain the bijuu chakra, there is only two type of people that could withstand such potent chakra, either the container had a unique chakra type such as the Uzumaki clan, or they were baby who their chakra path are not yet fully developed, which mean the older they are the higher chance of failure hence killing the container.

Minato were very frightened at the thought of loosing Kushina, he lost so much to the war, the pain of losing loved ones aren't something he wanted to go through again.

Initially kushina was against his health threatening research (when he in his research , minato always forgotten the need of food and sleep), but in the end, the the look of pain and fear in minato eyes convince her to help him, that is after she establish some limits to his research.

Without the chakra from the bijuu, the container whose chakra coil were developed to sustain the bijuu would ended collapsing hence killing the emty prison.

And so they come up with a modification to kushina seal that would allow her to reabsorb the bijuu inside her, no things look as if everthing would go pleasantly right? Dead wrong.

The prison won't be capable of fully reabsorbing the ninetail, the most that the seal can reabsorb would be a one tail worth of chakra, which would at least allow the previous jinchuuriki to survive the escape.

So what to become of the remaining eight tail worth chakra?

Shiki fujin were the traditional sealing technique used to seal the kyuubi, it is a strong, fail prove technique used to seal the kyuubi since the past generation.

But that doesn't mean that minato liked it, not when the seal price is the live of its user, minato is the yondaime, he is the current hokage, he were used to take live and ordering life threatening mission.

However, not once that he like it, and as far as his reign as the yondaime he never had send his men to a certain death mission, which had undoubtedly earned him the elders dislike.

One of his obvious nindo was that he would never send his subordinate doing things he couldn't bring himself to do, which ended with a huge bounty on as the yellow lightning.

And so he were back to his hardest decision ever since his reign as a hokage, the probabilities of a inescapable death, a death that cannot be avoid like any flying kunai in the middle of battle, nor could it be cured by any cure like any poison.

He had shared his concern and finding with both sandaime hokage a.k.a. sarutobi hiruzen and the toad sage, a.k.a. jiraiya the perverted sage.

And so in the third month of kushina pregnancy, with the collaboration of four seal masters, they achieve a new seal that could seal the weakened version of the kyuubi.

The seal would however need the precision of three kage level shinobi, which ended with jiraiya being putted on the leash in konoha by minato paranoid mind, which were undoubtedly lead by his anxiousness due to the fact of his wife first pregnancy.

Minato paranoid even lead to the classified construction of the sealing altar nearby his safe house which could be activate easily and were hidden carefully, an altar that could only be found by those who know where it were.

Unfortunately a more horrible nightmare were to fall on konoha where a single masked hooded figure were capable to break through the garrison of several elite ANBU and successfully abduct kushina and forcefully release kyuubi wrath to the world.

Fortunately in the unfortunate event jiraiya and hiruzen quick leadership had saved countless lives with swift evacuation and battle formation.

After dealing damage to the hooded masked figure, minato hurried to the battle between the kyuubi and konoha shinobi. Constant bombardment from the shinobi had halted the beast, unfortunately not even one jutsu manage to even slightly injure the nine tailed monstrosity.

After carefully placing kushina and his daughter kanna, on the platform, minato notify jiraiya and hiruzen to take their respective place in the sealing altar.

Naruto world -the one where naruto don't have a sister and minato ended dying sealing the kyuubi-

Konaha were attack by pein in his attempt to locate and capture the nine tailed jinchuuriki, konoha philosophy had really infuriate the man fueling his anger and sadness to a devastating level, he then unleash a full powered shinra tensei to eradicate konoha.

If it wasn't for konoha fifth hokage, the whole village would had been annihilated, but in the end it the damage were severe, to heal the injury of a village is imposible even for her, the level of her chakra exhaustion is beyond word.

A few second after the end of the devastating shinra tensei, naruto and his summons arrive in konaha. With the help of sage art and his newly developed rasen-shuriken naruto had accomplish a feat that a village couldn't achive, the defeat of five path of pain.

Unfortunately the time taken for naruto to defeat them had gives the deva path pein the chance to recover his strength thus turning the tide of battle, pein then pinned naruto to the ground and lectures naruto about the chain of hatred ,pain ,and suffering.

Before the deva path could take naruto away, hinata came to his defence, when she is apparently killed, naruto who were consumed by pain entered his six tailed form, the level of strength the enraged naruto then forces nagato to retreat to his original body to increase the amount of chakra transferred.

This allowed the deva path to use chibaku tensei, trapping naruto in a massive orb of earth and debris, this victory was however short-lived, as naruto soon progressed to an eight tailed form and broke free of the chibaku tensei, as naruto drowned in the pool of suffering in his mind scape the memory of his deceased sensei came and save him from his demise, this trigger the shodai necklace to subdue the nine tail chakra from escaping, and luckily for him the clone that collect sage chakra were dispelled due to the disturbing nature of kyuubi chakra thus saving him.

he then defeat deva path pain and by using the chakra transmitter located nagato whereabout and confronts him.

Hoping naruto understand his 'peace' solution nagato told naruto his past, his history of pain and suffering, while naruto filled with doubts and confusion he realise that such path would never bring peace, and he told nagato that he would believe in jiraiya, he would follow the path of the character 'naruto', the one envision by his sensei.

Realising that the character 'naruto' was based by his determination in his youth, nagato decided to put his faith on his former self thus bestowing naruto a power, a power to walk a different path from him, a new path of pain, with that final gift nagato breath his last breath.

Later on…

Naruto ended trained by the eight-tail jinchuuriki, kirabi.

During his first stage of training naruto came to an understanding with his shadow persona, instead of defeating his shadow, he ended accepting his persona, thanked him for being there for him through , for being the support for him through the pain and suffering from his childhood.

The persona that help him survive the pain of being shunned, by the villager.

The pain of being betrayed his best friend.

The pain of losing precious people such as jiraiya, kakashi, and sister figure shizune.

After that he proceed to challenge the kyuubi, initially the hate of kyuubi nearly consume him but just as the kyuubi nearly consume him, his shadow persona came to his rescue, with the help from his persona his seal evolved into the the seal that were used by the sage of six path.

The merge of his dark persona and kyuubi chakra with his soul had evolved his body further, his whisker mark had disappeared, his hair colour were now orange instead of blonde, and it had grown significantly due to the chakra of kyuubi.

Just as he were about to leaves his mindscape he spotted a drop of tear falling from the kyuubi eyes, from the merge with his shadow persona, he now understand the meaning of that kyuubi tear.

The kyuubi had always be used as a a weapon of massacre, by human, and instead of hating the one who manipulate it, human chooses to hate it instead, and now it became a prisoner for generation not once tasting freedom.

What is the use of eternal life when you were forced to become a prisoner for eternity?

Now there is no longer any chance for freedom for it, there is no escape from such a powerfull prison, it finally closes it eyes, consumed by darkness as naruto leaves the cage.

"Oi furball!" the familiar voice of uzumaki naruto rang throught its ears.

"What do you want know human?" it grudgingly replies, suddently if feal a long lost sensation of wind, and something else, something warm around itself.

As it snap open its eyes, it were temporarily blinded by a light, as its vision return itself, the first image it register were a two blue orbs staring at itself, and then slowly it came to realised that it were now outside of the human mindscape.

But since when were the world so big?

Naruto had actually understood the pain of the nine tailed fox, and had released a small portion of it soul so that it can taste the sweet flavour of freedom.

He later explain to the chibi fox that he can't fully release the fox since he don't want the fox to harm anyone again, and the fact that if it were released with more power it will be hunt by greedy human for its power again, so now while he can't completely released it, he can at least share a bit freedom with it.

The naruto shadow had also purge it from human curse of hatred before letting it out, added with naruto compassionate soul had driven it to the point of tears.

After that even though it had decided that naruto spiky hair were its new nest, a nest where it could see what naruto is seeing.

Naruto appearance had changed physically and spiritually ever since that day, his long hair were now tied to a low pigtail mimicking jiraiya and his hair now framed his face, and he constantly wore his sage cloak when on a mission.

Unfortunately, before naruto realised the war of the shinobi alliances and madara forces had ended with the crushing defeat, since konoha force were severely weakened by pein invasion and the revival of strong figure such as kakashi and shizune who added the challenge.

Naruto and killer bee were severely outnumbered by madara forces, even with complete control of both bijuu the odds were severely against them, when all hope were lost for naruto, nagato rinnegan gave a birth to a bright light shocking the wielder of the eye himself, and so nagato final gift were triggered sending naruto to an alternate path...

Alternate world…

The three kage level shinobi attempts to seal kyuubi inside kushina and minato daughter kanna had come to a stalemate, the kyuubi resistance were too great, and if the stalemate continues, the destruction of konoha were guarantee.

Meanwhile…

Uzumaki Naruto the dimension traveller had just arrived in konoha airspace, he saw the struggle of the nine tail bijuu against the three kage level shinobi, if he don't know how they did it in his world but if he wanted them to survive in this dimension a 'little' help from him were needed.

However in order to lend his help he would need a body, his body, using his spirit to track down his younger body he find him sleeping alone in one of the bed in a huge house.

He then merge himself with the small child and the body temporarily transform to his 16 years old one complete with his custom clothes, (unfortunately without kunai and shuriken those clothes were just temporary spiritual forms such as the sudden growth.)

He then rushes to the sealing alter and just in time to stop one of the kyuubi claw attack from piercing the yondaime and wife who tried to shield their daughter from the kuubi claw.

Luckly he were capable to stop the claw in his sage mode (nice kyuubi chakra follow him as he dimension travel) his interference shocked both the kyuubi and the sealing shinobis.

He then leaps above the kyuubi in a flash of orange and threw a huge rasen-shuriken onto the poor beast hence greatly weakening it.

"What are you waiting for? This is your chance!" shouted Naruto wakening the shinobis from their shock of the display of force before them.

The three kage level shinobi quickly attempted to seal the nine tailed fox in kushina and kanna.

All seem to be proceeding according to plan, unfortunately the nine tail trashing somehow manage to reach minato safe house thus completely crushes it together with a child who are supposed to be sleeping inside the house.

Naruto on the other hand starting to felt the backlash from the merge, he knew he wont have much time more, he need to find a safe place to let his body retract to its original baby form, the house that he found his body is crushed and he thought that his parents were deceased due to the fighting of kyuubi and so he quickly teleported himself inside the wall of konoha.

There his body slowly revert to a few minute year old baby and his consciousness begin to fade to a blissful slumber. (Babies need sleep since they were still growing up)

Kushina resealing is completed and she had already pass out from the stress to her body, and minato finally succeed in sealing the kyuubi in his daughter, unfortunately he were far from relieved.

His safe house were fully levelled, almost no trace of it were left in the face of the earth, he desperately clawed away any pile of rubble in attempt to find his son but with there were no sign of his son.

More and more his desperation begins to build up, that factor added with his already exhausted body he finally blackened out.

* * *

><p>Ive decided that i will put naruto and kanna as a member of team seven... please suggest the third male member of the team, you can put it in the review or pm me, thanks a bunch...<p>

and sorry im the type that delete the story if i dont like it

And please tell me what you hate in the story so tha i could correct the mistake in the story, or perhaps rewrite it if the mistake is too big.


	2. New start

Disclaimer : I don't naruto… heck I even don't own this story~ owh since im a lazy bum I don't mind if anyone take anything from this story just tell me the title coz I wanna read it too, and I don't need any credit since this story is not mine.

* * *

><p>After regaining his consciousness minato ordered konoha shinobi to help him find his son, unfortunately, no child with a blonde hair and whiskers were found (naruto merge had erase these description)<p>

"How did I make such a stupid mistake? Why did I construct the altar so close to the house? Why did I put naruto there?" minato knew that he had done what best at the moment, the altar were built close to the safe house so that he can place kushina and his child there before bringing kyuubi for the sealing, but now that logic seem so stupid now, how came he missed that stupid little detail in his eye? Isn't he the wise yondaime? The one who save his village from the kyuubi?

It's too late now, his son is gone, obliterate by the kyuubi.

Kushina had regain consciousness one day after the sealing ritual, imagine the grieve she felt when she was told that one of her child were inside the crushed safe house, her first reaction was of course placing the blame on minato, but just as the word left her mouth she realise the tears in minato cheek, the pain in his eyes, he had also lost something dear to him, after all he had done to protect them, after all those sleepless night to find a fail prove plan that ended saving her life, he still fail to save their son.

She then pulled minato into a hug and cried alongside him, both unable to shake the feeling of pain and grieve.

Deep down in their heart, both vow to protect their remaining light, hopefully this will redeem their mistake and save them from the sorrow.

Minato son was gone, but his responsibilities are still there, he is still the yondaime, he is still a husband and a father, no matter what he do now, he can't bring back his son, his son were lost forever, but the time for grieve is over, he was not the only one who lost precious people that fateful night, he had to be strong to lead his village, he need to protect whatever he had left.

**6 years later…**

Naruto had recently recalled all his previous memory, at first the memories were kind of vague but now everything had become clear to him.

River of tears flow from his eyes, he had fail to save them, he had fail to protect his friend, his village, his precious people, they were killed while he was doing a stupid s-rank mission, the people here aren't his precious people, they aren't the one who save him from loneliness, he realise it now, no matter where he went, the pain of losing them won't fade.

Being tormented by the lost of loved ones is indeed a horrible feeling, no wonder sasuke gone insane, but, this konoha is still alive, he can't simply abandon them just because this konoha weren't his, not when they are so close.

He had just enrolled in his first year as the academy student, however unlike his past dimension living is slightly easier, well he still an orphan probably due to the kyuubi attack, but at least now the villager didn't glare at him like he had a nine tail fox sealed inside him, not that they know.

Ironically he were named naruto again because his obsession with ramen, not that he complain about it, he now lives in a small room within an apartment that hold the orphans in konoha, the orphans were enrolled in the acedamy along with other kids who wishes to be train as shinobi, the expanses for this orphans were paid by the hokage.

These orphans were actually konoha assets who would be train to serve the village in the future, as a ninja village, the cost for rising these orphans could be count as 'investments'.

Kyuubi then told naruto of its finding during the last 6 year, after listening to the chibi fox naruto figured that the difference between this konoha and his past konoha were caused by his 'little help' during his arrival, now the yondaime is alive and his daughter were the jinchuuriki of the nine tail instead.

When he arrive in this dimension he had no choice but to seal the demon fox, at the moment the fox power were controlled by madara, and even if he were miraculously manage to break the mighty sharingan control the world greed for power would still ended devouring it.

Even the tamed fox agreed with him, the wrath of the berserk demon was too much at the moment, and shall the sealing fail perhaps even more hatred would be born, and for the fox to gain freedom it must be subdue first before be given a piece of freedom.

The survival of the fourth hokage had turned the tide of history greatly, the shinobi village seems to be far more prosperous compare then the one which naruto hails from.

Unfortunately the uchiha massacre still happened this time around with an exception ony two survivor which were Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Sasuke, it seems Itachi heart prevented him from killing his mother and brother this time, un fortunately the rest of the rest of the clan were not so fortunate.

It seems the only reason for mikoto been spared from this massacre this time were because she weren't involved in the uprising conspiracy, unfortunately she was too strong for her own good, in attempt to knock her out itachi ended putting her into a coma

In a battle killing a foe is easier than disabling him or her, in the end thing goes almost the same like back then, however the seed has been planted, perhaps fixing the situation would be easier.

The akatsuki is still out there, madara is still out there, konoha would need all everything they got to survive the coming war.

He needs to be strong, he need to be stronger if he wishes to protect this village. He had the knowledge to do all his previous skill, and he has massive chakra, nobody realise this though since kyuubi had hide both its chakra and naruto chakra from people in order to avoid bringing unwanted attention toward him.

In the past six years kyuubi was the one who guard his potential from being discovered, having the nine tail chakra inside him being discovered won't help its container, the amount of his natural chakra was also be hidden, or else, shady figure such as danzo could set his eye on him.

Kyuubi and naruto had been discussing the action that naruto should take in order to avoid suspicion from his own village, and spamming shadow clone out of nowhere could give him a one ticket to a date with konoha interrogators.

They decided that he would have no choice but to become the dead-last again to attract mizuki attention so that he would have a reason to innocently steal and learn from the forbidden scroll.

They also came to a conclusion that his actual amount of chakra are not for display, at least not before he become a genin.

**Six year later…**

Today were the day of the graduation exam test, the yondaime daughter namikaze kanna were nominated the rookie of the year, the only female ever to achieve the rookie of the year title since the foundation of the academy.

And much to naruto horror he had failed the exam once again, well failing the exam were his objective, however he can't past even if he wanted to, brainstorming on textbook is just not his forte and regular bushin were something unachievable in his current chakra control, his chakra control is much better than his previous control since he had been going through the tree walking exercise and water walking exercise, but without a precise control and understanding of the principle of the jutsu.

Which lead to boneless bushin, and naruto shape shifting jutsu, that were unknown to him an A rank ninjutsu.

Luckily for naruto even when his all grown up he were still childish, so acting childish isn't a hard task, this time around however Iruka-sensei reach out to him much faster,since there is no hate of the kyuubi clouding him.

Naruto would use his free time for training, he would either tree walking or leaf balancing, and he would regularly train himself physically, his physique on the other hand is something he would like to brag about.

He was no longer the shortest person in his age group, he still obsessed over ramen but this time he were capable to consume other food instead, the fact that the villager treats him equally this time around helps the fact even further.

The villager even seems to like him, after all he got the most energetic smile ever, and the merchant even gave him a discount once in a while, he also helps them with their errand from time to time.

Yup, Naruto would undoubtedly protect this konoha, a konoha that had raise him with those kind and warm smile, he is still an orphan here but this time, it is as if the whole village had become his parent, finally he somewhat understand the reason his 'deceased' parent reason to gave their lives to protect the village.

He did try his best to look for his parent, at least their picture if possible, but it seems that there were no uzumaki left in the village.

It seems the whole clan were destroyed , when uzushiogakere were swallowed by the shinobi war, perhaps his parent were the few survivor from the destruction, his current background didn't allow him to take the uzumaki name, in this dimension, he were a lineage-less orphan, back then perhaps the sandaime research his lineage because he were the village jinchuuriki.

But here, he is simply another orphan.

**The day naruto fail the exam -again-**

And almost the same as the past, mizuki approach the depressed orphan to carry out his plan, Naruto were actually sincerely depressed, what kind of sage didn't even past the academy graduation test?

The past repeat itself, however instead of sarutobi hiruzen, the victim of naruto sexy jutsu this time is namikaze minato, luckly for minato, kushina didn't find out the method of his defeat, not that he would tell anyone about it.

Imagine, the yellow lightning, a legendary ninja who were feared in the shinobi world especially in iwa, were defeated by such a pride-less ninjutsu, no need to mention kushina 'treatment' if she know minato fainted after seeing a naked blond women.

Which lead to naruto success in his attempt in acquiring the forbidden scroll, well he already know how to do shadow clone, so he decide to learn a different technique this time, this time he manage to learn the bushin daibakuha technique, a technique that would be the horror of some many foes.

**Few hours later**

"….I've found you…." Iruka said as he were shaking with anger, maybe the village were saved from this kid prank but the academy and its instructors were not, since naruto get bored during lectures, and now this trouble maker had gone as far as stealing the forbidden scroll, what this he think this is some kind of prank to relieve himself from the depression of failing the test?

"…Hey! Look I found the pineapple head" said naruto while pointing to Iruka.

"Idiot! I'm the one who found you" denies iruka as he subconsciously used his big head no jutsu, fuming at the trickster carefree personality, after calming down a bit Iruka realise how battered naruto is, naruto clothes were full of dirt and had a few torn, and he was having small bleeding here and there.

It was as if the orange lover somehow dived into a couple of explosion and survived the catastrophe.

"Hey you look all beaten up, what were you doing here?" Iruka question the appearance of the battered naruto.

Naruto then explain to iruka how mizuki told him about the special graduating method which involved him stealing the forbidden scroll innocently.

As naruto about to finish his explanation, Iruka senses a killing intent and were capable to push naruto out of harm's way.

Mizuki then started gloat around how his perfect plan turns out, and how he would be able to erase iruka and naruto to gain power and glory with his success.

It seems some people were just rotten to the core and before Mizuki got the chance the deal more insult and injury to the loyal shinobi naruto demonstrate his new technique.

Naruto the create five perfect control of himself and then sent them to attack mizuki, mizuki who is clearly underestimating naruto confidently confront the shadow clone, mizuki is after all a chuunin and five shadow clone which were impressive for a academy student didn't even scare him.

A huge mistake that ended, blowing up in his face.

Naruto were not blamed for his action since he was just following his instructor instruction, and so the turn of event been very productive for naruto, not only he can use his famous technique legally again, but he had added a new jutsu in his ninjutsu arsenal.

And to top it off, he was promoted to genin again!

* * *

><p>Namikaze kanna were the pride and joy of her family, the red headed girl has her mother personality and his father blue eye.<p>

She usually wore a red sweater, and a brown jacket framing her asset, with a detach sleeve that act as arm warmer, she wore her hitai-ate as on her forehead, a kunai holster on her right thigh, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. (A/N : her shirt is purely based on kozuki kallen from code geass and her shorts and stocking were based on Karin from naruto shippuden)

Today was the day for their team assignment and she were just as excited as any other girl her age, and just as the rest of the girl who were raise in a world of peace, kanna was one of the officers in the unofficial sasuke fan club.

Why would she? She had been listening to her mother love stories, how her mother initially look down on her father since minato were a bishounen, so perhaps sasuke the class bishounen would be the right choice in love interest, right?

Anyway some girls go for looks solely while a few of them looks for personalities, too bad some were too shy to approach the 'person' while other were too ashamed that they had took a liking to a heritage less orphan who is the dead last in the class.

Unlike back then, there were no hatred or order to refrain themselves from knowing or befriending the dead last, so many girls took a liking to him, they are just too shy or ashamed to admit it to their friend.

The dead last weren't capable of finding the hideous jumpsuit this time, it seems no villager hate him enough to sold and abomination such as that to him, unfortunately he did find some black long sleeved shirt with hood that have a few stroke of orange this time, he also wore a normal black pant with shuriken holster strapped to each thigh.

"Hey naruto why are you here?" asked one of naruto classmate.

"Hehe didn't you see this?" ask naruto while pointing his finger to his hitai-ate, "I told you, I'll definitely become a ninja" said naruto while wearing his bright fox smile.

Naruto who weren't isolated by the adult had more friends than before, he practically on good terms with the whole village.

The morning goes almost as the past event, except this time the classroom normal chatter were boosted by three diehard fan of uchiha sasuke, yamanaka ino, haruno sakura, and namikaze kanna.

The trio fight between ino, sakura and kanna ended with kanna crowned as the winner, and the prize is the seat next to sasuke.

In kanna eyes, naruto is a nobody, he is not a bishounen, and he is the dead last, and being the apple of their parent eye, she were raised a bit spoiled, she had little manner when dealing with people beside her parents and her crush, a feature that were passed down from kushina.

Luckily for naruto, she isn't a trigger happy like sakura, who bashes him on the head in a blink in the eye, however her glare were very frightening, even though her hair is only shoulder length, when added with her killing aura, seemed to mimic the kyuubi tail.

This prompted naruto survival instinct, to move him out of her way.

The team division goes as before accept this time sakura were assign for team 3 along with a 2 other average graduates, while naruto as the class dobe got assign in team seven along with kanna, and because the huge difference between them, sasuke were inserted in team seven so the team could be balance.

And with sasuke as a member of team seven, hatake kakashi ended as their jounin instructor.

"Ok, this afternoon we'll introduce your jounin sensei's, until then take a break" said iruka as he finishes the team assignment.

**Later on…**

Team seven had been waiting for hours, and no sight of kakashi were appearing, naruto patience had run out, he would definitely pull a prank on kakashi, perhaps more than 'a' prank.

And once more the duster becomes his weapon of choice.

"Idiot what kind of jounin would fall for that trap?" laugh sasuke mockingly

"Not to mention kakashi-jiisan is one of the top ranking jounin in konoha, you're on your own dobe" added kanna, she don't want any trouble from kakashi, especially since her he is her father student, and the fact that should she would be in serious trouble if her mother know her involvement in any mischief, kushina is very scary when she is angry.

**A few minute later…**

The laidback kakashi entered the room, the duster fall on the nonchalant shinobi white hair with puff of chalk cloud forming from the innocent impact.

At the sight of the event the two genin incautiously imitating the impression of a gaping fish.

"I….I..I weren't involved in this" Kanna who snapped out of the shock quickly claim her innocence.

"Hmmm… my first impression is… I don't like you guys" said kakashi while assuming his thinking pose.

Naruto however just grin brightly at his sensei comeback, he missed him, even if he were a lazy bum who read porn in public.

**Few minute later, on top of the academy roof.**

"Okay let start by introducing yourself" said kakashi as he begin the ice-breaking session.

"How about you show us how it's done "said kanna, even though she knew kakashi since 5 year old, little about the man that she knew.

"Oh…me? Well, my name is hatake kakashi, I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislike… dreams for the future… hmm… and I have lots of hobbies..." answer the scarecrow lazily.

"So you just told us your name?" countered kana while sweat dropping, naruto on the other hand were holding back a laugh.

"What so funny dobe?" scoff sasuke.

"S…ssorry g…guys…" naruto take a deep breath to kill the laugh.

"Ok then let's start from the left" continue kakashi, ignoring the weird genin.

"Ok then, my name is namikaze kanna, I like training with mom and dad, I dislike it when mom is angry, my dream is…" she look at sasuke while blushing "my hobbies is collecting perfumes"

"My name is uchiha sasuke, there are lots of things I dislike and don't really like anything, I cant really call it a dream… but I have an ambition, which is the resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man…" finish sasuke whose eyes were filled with vengeance.

"Cool…" thought kanna while blushing, "like I thought…" kakashi making a mental note.

"Yosh! My name is naruto, I like ramen and my friends, I dislike waiting 3 minute for ramen to cook…" said naruto "My dream is, to surpass the hokage and protect my friend" his eye were full of determination.

Kakashi were shock, it kind of rare to meet a kid naruto age who values their comrade, however he concealed his emotion very well.

"Hobbies… prank I guess…" finished naruto.

"I see…" reply kakashi while rubbing his head. Kakashi make a mental note inwardly, kanna is like most girl her age who were more interested in their love life, sasuke were mentally scarred by itachi, and naruto… well… his unpredictable.

After briefly explaining about the the survival training tomorrow, and the genin filtration, he suggest them to avoid breakfast or else they might ended up vomiting, he then shushined away from the rookie.

* * *

><p>well thats it... tell if there is any mistake or what u wanted me to explain in next chapter =w=<p>

wooo thanks bunch guys~ i forget that~ plese remind me of my mistake later~


End file.
